Toma
Toma is a keke witch native to Pop Star. A rebel of her kind, instead of working for the Keke Delivery Service she practices witchcraft by her lonesome. Her magic powers have also given her a strange relationship with the Broom Hatter species, who are at the whim of a certain spell of hers. She runs her own cleaning service using the Broom Hatters at her disposal, when she's not working on improving her arcane skills. Looks Toma is a brown haired member of her species. Unlike other kekes, she prefers keeping her short hair in certain styles, usually having it pigtails. Her robes and broom are standard keke fare: dark purple getup with a regular brown cleaning tool. She also has a dark purple witch hat (a few kekes wear them, but not all: it would get blown away while flying after all!). She wouldn't mind wearing anything else, but she never gets any other outfits, as most of her earnings are spent on food. Because of this, the average onlooker or hungry puffball might see her as a regular mook. She could be described as cute, although it depends on the onlooking species and their opinion of what is cute. Personality Toma is an incredibly pouty witch that always wants her way. Despite having access to spells that might grant that desire, she is also incredibly lazy, making her less likely to get what she wants, and more whiny as a result. She won't hesitate to poke fun at someone for faults they may or may not have, and she's also a big bag of snark. On the off chance that she likes someone, she'll try to manipulate them into liking her back with smooth talk. Towards her Broom Hatter summons, she is incredibly bossy. They don't seem to care, as they don't actually listen to her most of the time. There are a few Broom Hatters that crush on her a bit, and she treats them the same as the others. She doesn't seem to actually care much for the hatters at all, aside from their usefulness in doing her job. Strengths and Powers Despite being lazy, Toma is incredibly good at cleaning. Her prowess at cleaning also makes her rather dexterous with her broom, and on very rare occasions she can use it as a weapon. It has saved her from getting eaten by puffballs on more than one occasion. If you aren't careful, she'll literally sweep you off your feet! Aside from cleaning, she knows a good bit about magic. While most kekes only use the magic spell of broom flight, Toma reads up on forbidden keke spells from a book she stole and attempts to practice them often. She's not exactly the best at magic, as more often than not her spells will fail. However, she has become extremely good at a certain spell for summoning Broom Hatters. She was able to condense the spell requirements and chant down to something that she'd be able to do on a quick whim. All she has to do now is wear a pair of gloves that she drew magic signs on, rest her left palm on the back of her right hand, and shout "HATTER!" in order to summon one. To summon a specific Broom Hatter, she can shout "HATTER X!" (with x being the name of the hatter) to conjure them up. Despite being able to summon them, they don't really follow her orders. Instead, Toma uses their obsessiveness against them: she summons them around stuff that needs to be cleaned, and their impulses drive them to do the work. Mentioned earlier, there are a few Broom Hatters that do listen to her orders due to crushing on her, and she uses them as minions for non-cleaning scenarios. Toma is even able to summon the legendary Broom King with her powers. In order to do this, the same method as above applies, except the chant is "BROOM KING!" The Broom King does not take well to being summoned like this, but depending on the scenario, he may lend his powers to Toma or another (though this is very very unlikely). General Info Toma was once just your regular delivery keke. She rather disliked her job, but was too lazy to try to leave, at first. However, she found an opportunity one day that was too intriguing to pass up. She was sweeping up some dirt in an incredibly dusty house she was assigned to, when she found a book underneath a dusty bookshelf. This book was full of magical spells, some that seemed easy for even her to do. Toma decided then that she'd make her own life, using the secrets of the tome to get what she wants. She found an abandoned wood dwelling somewhere far from the other kekes, and decided to make it her home. There, she started to try out the spells in the book. She had success with a few spells, for example a spell that made an inanimate object of her choosing levitate and follow her lead, but for the most part they were flops. She began to lose hope in her new life, and decided to try out one more spell, vowing to herself to give her all to performing it. The difficult spell, randomly selected, was the Broom Hatter summoning spell. She tried many many times to get it down (it's rather fortunate that nothing got hurt in the process) and met with failure many times. She almost gave up, but she persevered, thinking about the life she had back home that she loathed. After a few months of intense practice, the spell succeeded. Toma was trying it out with a magic "loophole" of sorts: instead of saying most of the difficult chant and drawing out the complex arcane circles, she was able to inscribe most of the spells words and circles onto a pair of gloves, using another simpler spell in her book. It worked, and she was able to summon about 7 Broom Hatters, who subsequently cleaned her house while she cackled loudly to herself. She spent a few more months perfecting the spell, and even became able to summon the legendary Broom King (she feigned innocence for her summon at first). Toma noticed that she couldn't really make the Broom Hatters follow her orders, but she also noted that they had this obsessive need to clean. Using this fact, she decided to start up a cleaning service, where she'd have the hatters do all the work for her. As of today, this service has been a decent success, and she now practices the other spells while her hatter minions clean for her gain. She has hopes to be an amazing witch that can live a lazy lifestyle using her magical skills. She noticed that a few of the Broom Hatters seemed to rather like her, and she decided to use them as lackeys. Their names are Hatter Knight, Moe, and Shelt. She uses them as test subjects, as personal servants, and as combat partners when the need arises. History I made this character for some reason. Appearances None yet Relationships with Other Characters None yet here either Fun Facts *Her hat has a pouch inside it. It holds maaaanny seeeecreeeets. *Catnip has no effect on her, despite her cat ears. Some people have tried using it on her, to no avail. *She now uses her magic gloves skill to try out other spells. She'll probably learn more in the future! Category:Kekes Category:Fan Characters